The Forgotten Adventures of Lola Thompson and the 10th Doctor
by errowdite
Summary: Lola Thompson is a 17-year old girl who's attending a boarding school in London she hates. All she really wants is to have an adventure! Her wish is fulfilled when she meets the mysterious Doctor who is trying to solve the strange disappearances in London. Lola is pulled into a world far beyond her dreams as the Doctor shows her the impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there so this is my first attempt at a FanFic! I know this is quite long but I really want to build this up like a book and not just jump into action like a short story. I want to show you who Lola is and make you understand her. If you think it's still too long let me know and I'll try my best to keep the next chapters shorter! Any and all form of feedback is very much appreciated :)**

The Forgotten Adventures of Lola Thompson and the 10th Doctor

Chapter 1

She was sitting on the wooden stairs leading up to the porch of the little cottage by the sea, wrapped in a dark blue blanket. The streetlamps on the road flickered to life as the sun finally set, their pale, fluorescent light making the mist from the ocean visible. She often sat there as a child, looking out at the street, counting the cars, wondering how they worked. How simple everything was back then. Still, she had the memories to to keep her going. The air was chilly for an evening in late may, but that probably came from the sea. You could hear the waves crashing onto shore, the echo traveling from the cliffs up to the old house. The air smelled like grass, dirt and sunshine for the warm day before. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and sighed. Oh how she would miss this place once she will leave. You could still hear the seagulls screeching in the distance. She will miss the roses that grow on the white stone walls of the cottage, as though they were trying to protect it. She will miss the people, and the shops and eternal happiness this little town on the edge of England radiates. She will miss Barkley the ginger cat, that can't meow and her grandmother, Betsie. Most of all she will miss her granddad. But she always misses her granddad, as much as she did when he passed away last year. Tomorrow was her departure back to London and she dreaded it. She would see this place again in three months until summer break. Whenever she was at the boarding school, it felt as if time stood still, leaving her with a heavy weight around her heart, which could only be lifted by this place. The door to the house swung open gently behind her and her grandmother stepped through the frame. She turned her head and met the soft, brown eyes of her Nan. She smiled at her, but her smile was filled with sorrow. "Hello Lola, my dear", her Grandma said. "I've come to keep you some company and brought you some biscuits and tea." Lola patted on the step next to her and moved aside so her Grandmother could sit. She took a seat next to her and handed her a plate with shortbread cookies with strawberry marmalade and a cup of hot peppermint tea. She always knew exactly what Lola needed. She smiled, "Thanks Nan, you know me too well." she said. "Of course my love!", her Grandmother laughed, "After all, I'm the one who raised you with Granddad." At the mention of her Grandfather Lola's face sunk a little. She still had a hard time dealing with his death. "I know, my child", her Nan said softly. "I miss him, too" and planted a kiss onto her forehead and put an arm around her, squeezing her tightly. Lola leaned against her Grandma's shoulder and that's how they stayed for a while, in silence, listening to the sound of the ocean, dreaming of the day there won't be anymore good-byes.

The next morning Lola went swiftly through the process of packing and getting ready for the bus ride back to London, so that she could still spend extra time saying good-bye to the place. She opened the drawers and fished-out the navy blue school uniform with the red lining she despised, even though the colors didn't look so bad against her dark blond hair and green eyes. She slipped into the uniform and shoved the rest of her clothes messily into the suitcase on her bed and proceeded to run around the room, looking for everything else she needed. Once she finished, she dragged the suitcase into the kitchen and joined her grandma at breakfast. Her Grandmother was sitting as the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. The kitchen was cozy and small, with old wooden cupboards and a flower tapestry on the wall. She pet Barkley who lay curled up in a ball on the kitchen counter, making a noise at least similar to purring and poured herself a cup of coffee. Lola slid into the chair across from her grandmother and pensively sipped from the mug. She took the newspaper and started reading about the weather and sports when she suddenly came across a far more interesting page. There is said in big, bold letters **London Disappearances Leave Police in the Dark**. The article red: _a number of unexplained and strange disappearances in London have yet to be solved by the police. Ever since last week groups of people seem to vanish into thin air, without a trace leaving Scotland Yard and the Police force without a single lead as to what or who has been causing this. __Speculations range from secret organizations to aliens, though no one yet can say for sure what is behind these occurrences_. _Secret organizations? No. If anything aliens, _Lola thought and but the paper aside. It was time to say good-bye. Her Grandmother got up and gave her a long hug. She told her that time will pass faster than she thinks, and they'll see each other soon and reminded her of the good things about London and the boarding school. Lola knew she was trying to make her feel better even though it wasn't really working. "I love you so much my dear", her Grandma said. "And remember..." "...always start the day with the taste of adventure", Lola finished and with a sad smile. Then she got her luggage and stepped through the door, and already felt the weight slowly returning to her heart.

She arrived in London at about half past 12 and her friends where waiting for her at the bus-stop. Madison Blake and Jeremy Carlyle. Maddi had shoulder long, dark brown hair and brown eyes, that were framed with a pair of black glasses. Jeremy was tall and had messy, blond hair and blue eyes that looked like the ocean. They both had a thing for each other for years but no one dared to make the first move. It always made her laugh. She waved at them through the window, packed up her things and got off the bus. Madi ran to her with arms open.

"Looolaaaa!" she squealed, and welcomed her with a tight embrace.

"Madi! Ugh you're squishing me!"

"Sorry!", Maddi apologized and let go with a grin. Jeremy stood behind her with a smirk on his face

"Now there's my favorite Lola Granola", he said and gave her a hug. Lola shook her head and laughed

"You're still calling me that?", she asked.

"Yep and I always will", he replied slyly.

"C'mon you two. Let's go", Madi said. She grabbed Lola's free hand and off they went to hell.

The next couple of days Lola was quite distant and quiet, but everyone was used to that. She always needed some time to adapt to the school after being at her Grandmother's. She barely talked or laughed unlike her usual self, she seemed stuck in her thoughts. She didn't participate in class or in any other activities, but they let her, because she was one of the brightest students at school and they knew about her needing some space in the first week of school. Madi and Jeremy were trying their best to cheer her up but she just hid in her room and red books which apparently was the only thing that helped. On Friday afternoon she decided she had enough. She got up and put on a pair light jeans, a blue and white striped t-shirt and tied a black zip-up hoodie around her waist. She couldn't find a pair of socks, so she just picked miss-matched ones and put on a her converse. She shoved 20£ in her pocket and left a note on the table for Madi: _went to town, back in 1 to 2 hours, L_. And off she went.

She arrived in central London about 20 minutes later and had a felt relieved that she finally left that room. The sun was starting to set and the city sunk into to a golden shimmer. There were lots of people in the streets since it was Friday all laughing and talking and looking forward to the weekend. She walked along the roads without a particular place she wanted to go, just happy to breathe some air again. After debating with herself for a while, she decided to get some food with the money she brought. She wanted to take a turn left into an alley when she heard a scream from behind. She turned her head while she was walking, searching for the cause of the sound when she full-on ran into something in the alley. _THUD, _followed by an "_OOF!" _and the sound of Lola falling backwards onto the ground. She sat there for a few seconds in confusion, rubbing the spot on her head where she had hit herself. However looked up to see what she ran into her jaw dropped. _What the hell is that?! _she thought. It was a big, blue, wooden box just standing in the middle of the alley. _Since when has this been here? _She got off the cobblestone and took a closer look. _A police box? I've never seen one of those before. What's it doing here? _She touched the frame and knocked against it, it seemed to be hollow inside. Next she tried to open the door. Locked. She walked around it, it wasn't much bigger than a phone box. Still puzzled by the strange blue box, her stomach reminded her of her actual mission; to get food.

**Ok so that was it for the first chapter, I hope you liked it so far! Like I said it's pretty long compared to other fanfics so tell me if it's too long. :) I'm not sure when I will be uploading next but I'll try my best to make it as soon as possible 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello so here is the 2nd chapter :) I know it's been awhile since I last uploaded but better late than never! This chapter is much shorter than the last one I hope that's alright. And I know, no one really reads it but hey I gotta start somewhere! Again as before, any and all feedback is very much appreciated. :)**

Chapter 2

Lola continued to walk down the alley, still thinking about the box, when she realized how quiet it had gotten. She stopped and listened. Not a sound. You couldn't hear any people or cars as one would normally expect from a busy London road on a Friday afternoon. A feeling of unease started to creep up on her and moved up her spine making every hair on her body stand. Her instinct was telling her that something wasn't right. She turned around nervously a few times to see if anyone was behind her but no one was there. Carefully she placed one foot in front of the other approaching the opening to the main road ahead. Though the tall buildings to her left and right limited her vision to the open street as she got closer, in the frame she saw not a single person walked by, no buses or cars drove past. What was going on? Just before she reached the road she stopped and took a deep breath. Her heart was racing and adrenaline was pumping through her veins. What was she going to do? What was expecting her on the open road? She took another deep breath, gathered all her courage and stepped into the street.

It was empty. Nobody was there. The street was competently deserted. The cars stood untouched in the middle of the way, as if everyone had just shut of their engines at the same time and left. She stepped further into the road, and looked up and down the street. Shopping bags lay scattered on the sidewalk as they just were dropped. She ran across to a cafe and stepped inside. "Hello?", she called out. "Is anybody there?! Please where is everybody?" No one replied. Plates full of freshly cooked food were on the tables. Coats and bags were hung over the chairs and wallets and phones where left on the table. A televisions in the corner was running a news channel but there was no news man or woman reporting. All you could see was the empty studio. She backed up and bumped into a chair, causing it to fall over. The sound of it hitting the ground was louder than she anticipated and it made her jump. Lola but it back into its original place and suddenly remembered something: the disappearances. The news had reported about it. Her mind was racing. _Is there a link between the disappearances and this? What if instead of a group of people whole of London has gone missing?! What if... what if not only London but... the whole world? No that's impossible! How could 8 billion people just vanish? Oh my God, what if I am the last person on earth?! But why wasn't I taken? What makes me so special? _All of these thoughts made her sick and her heart was pounding. It felt like the world was spinning too fast she could feel she was about to faint. _Fresh air, _she thought, _I need fresh air. _She stumbled out of the cafe knocking over a few more chairs. Outside she bent over and placed her hands on her lower thighs, and breathed heavily. She stayed like that until the dizziness faded and stood up straight again. She looked up and noticed that the sun had almost set and streetlamps switched on. Just like on that last day of her week off, the last time she say her Nan and the little cottage by the sea. Memories of the old place came back to her; the smell of the roses and freshly brewed coffee. The sound of the waves and seagulls screeching. Kids playing along the beach, collecting seashells, laughing and running around. Her grandmother baking in the kitchen, and her grandfather telling her stories of the impossible. She closed her eyes and wiped away a tear on her cheek. What if that was the last time she saw Nan? And Jeremy and Madi? Will she ever see t... Her thoughts where interrupted by a sound. She turned her head. It sounded like marching, like the marching of solders. _Maybe the military? Maybe I'm not alone after all! _The sound was coming form a few blocks down, to the right of her. She turned to meet the sound. It started to get closer. The marching reached the main road and turned to her. Her jaw dropped and she completely froze. It was the marching of solders alright but not like the ones she expected. These things were extremely tall. Almost seven feet, she estimated. And very slender. They were dressed in black from head to toe with long robes, like something a monk would wear. They had white masks on with two low-set oval cut-outs, presumably for the eyes, but the holes where entirely black. And from there heads there grew two twisted, black horns from either side. She was glued to the ground, unable to move due to the shock and her fear. Every muscle in her body yelled at her to move but she couldn't! They got closer and pulled their guns from the side and pointed it at Lola. She had to move! Run! Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm from behind, she turned her head to meet a man in blue suit with brown eyes and messy, brown hair, who looked her dead in eye and said "Run". He took her by the hand and then he pulled her off.


End file.
